


lake Vallhalla

by Allyexis123



Category: Original Work
Genre: hike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyexis123/pseuds/Allyexis123
Summary: memoir of a hike me and my mom took about a year ago





	lake Vallhalla

As we rounded another switchback I stopped in stunned beauty, we had arived. Lake valhalla, true to its name, was like heaven on earth. The atum chill in the alpine air was rejuvinating and fresh compared to the smell of sivilization. The ever so light covering of the first snow of the year in the clearing off to the right was littered with little streams running through it like veins eventually leading into the lake. The water was so clear you could see even to the bottom of the deepest part of the lake, making it look like it was only a few feet deep across the entireto of it. I wanted to jump in so bad but id probaly get hypothermia so that wa a no.  
Behind the clearing of streams there was a thick maple grove, the orange and red coloring of the leaves making them like they were on fire. The smell of the rotting leaves strong in the air.  
To the left of the lake was a sheer cliff of multi-colored granite cascading down like a frozen waterfall down into the crystalline water and then even further down below the water.   
Directly in front of us behind the lake was a scheer cliff that led presumably, hundreds of feet below. Beyond the cliff was the view of an infinite amount young mountains jutting up sharply out of the ground, for what seemed like forever.  
The scent of heather from the field we had walked through moments before, filling the air as the wind changed directions.  
There were grey jays swooping through the sky and sitting in the few pine trees neer the entrance to the lake. Trout swam through the depths calm and carefree. I wondered how they had gotten there and if the spies had always been separated, and had evolved differently because of that.  
There was the sound of chipmunks arguing from the trees next to us, their aggressive squeeks almost sounding like laughter.   
“It’s so beautiful,” my mother said, walking ahead of me towards a log resting in the sand a few feet from the shore.  
I followed her and set my shoes on the shore. I had taken my them off quite a while ago to feel the soft, cold and fresh dirt of the trail between my toes. I walked into the bone-chilling water and sat down on the log next to my mom. We both looked out at the view againg for a long while, just enjoying the beauty of it.  
“This is my new favorite hike.” I said in an almost whisper, “this place is beautiful.”  
“I really is,” she said as she reached for her backpack and pulled out a bag of assorted (and unsalted) nuts for a snack. As soon as she opened the bag the grey jays nearby became incredibly interested in stealing all of them.  
I laughed as one landed on her leg and tried to take the bag. After fighting them for a few minutes she gave up and poured a large amount in her hands and held it up for the greedy birds. They immediately landed on her hand and took all of the nuts within a few seconds. We both laughed as they again began to try and take the bag.  
“Do you want to try and feed them?” She asked handing the bag to me.  
“Sure.” I took the bag and poured a few into my hand. I didn’t even need to hold my hand out for them to come and land on me. It tickled as they pecked my hand, trying to get all the crumbs. I laughed as one landed on my head and then jumped down to my hand.   
“They must be used to humans, for them to be this comfortable around us.” my mom said.   
“Yeah. it’s crazy that they aren’t even remotely scared of us.” We sat there and took turns feeding the birds the rest of our nuts for the better part of an hour. Even after we had run out the birds still bothered us, thinking we still had some.  
We sat on the log and talked about micalaniouse topics for another hour. Eventually making our way back to the trail. As we aproched the switchback I turned and looked out over the gorgous view one last time. I couldnt wait to come back to this beautiful place.


End file.
